Cold Mattresses & Falling Stars
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: As a single star falls from the sky, she tells herself, that in time, she will forget the fevered gazes and the way he said her name. That soon she would not remember the way he touched her and the way her heart would flutter on the rare occasion he muttered the words I love you.


**[an]** listen to "I'm Low on Gas and you Need a Jacket" by Pierce the Veil if you'd like to hear the song that inspired this oneshot. Honestly, I just love Del Rio and he doesn't get enough love. **[disclaimer] **I do not own Alberto Del Rio [Alberto Rodríguez] or Eva Marie [Natalie Coyle].

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Mattresses &amp; Falling Stars<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is wrong," <em>

"_No, it's not. It's not wrong because I love you." _

"_Love doesn't it make it right. If it did we wouldn't need to feel guilty." _

"_I don't feel guilty." _

"_You should."_

* * *

><p><strong>-[x<strong>**]-**

* * *

><p>He tips the glass back and lets the amber liquid burn a trail down his throat. It lands in a burning pool at the pit of his stomach. He closes his eyes and slams the glass down against the bar, signaling for another shot. The man behind the counter has thick salt and pepper hair and a towel draped over his shoulder. He nods and grabs the bottle of whiskey and fills the shot glass. "Take it easy, buddy." He says setting the decorative glass bottle down against the polished oak bar with a heavy <em>thud. <em>"Whatever happened with her, it'll work out. Just wait and see."

Alberto downs the shot in response.

* * *

><p><strong>-[x<strong>**]****-**

* * *

><p><em>He runs his fingers through her long, curled locks, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, you know that." He whispers against her ear. His other hand is pressed gently against her waist, his thumb brushing gentle circles against her skin. <em>

"_Don't say that." He hears the guilt in her voice and he knows he should feel it too, but he doesn't. He cannot regret this. This is love, he is sure of it and one look into her eyes and he knows she feels it too. _

"_I mean it, Natalie, I love you." His hand moves to the small of her back as he trails kisses down her neck. _

_He feels her relent, her body caving into his. "I love you too." She whispers before his lips overtake hers._

* * *

><p><strong>-[x]-<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's over Al, this is wrong and you know it." She paces. She waves her hands in the air for emphasis, but deep down she knows the message will never get through to him. Her eyes shift to the black velvet box on the coffee table, then to him. Se glances at him and the hurt in his eyes <em>_**almost **__makes her cave. She loves him, she loves him more than anything, but it is __**wrong. **__"Please, you have to understand." _

"_No, I don't understand. I know it's not __**easy, **__Nattie, but I also know it is __**worth **__it." _

"_I'm engaged!" She rounds on him, hoping that her defiance will make him concede, but he meets her with a fevered gaze to match her own. _

"_To the wrong man!" _

"_You don't know that," it doesn't come out as firm as she would like and she knows he senses weakness. _

"_I do and so do you. I love you and I __**know **__you love me. I know you are afraid to hurt him, but don't you think it will hurt him if he finds out." _

"_That's why he is never going to find out." She collects her purse and jacket off of the couch, "I'm serious, Al. This is over. I never want to see you again. Please, don't call me." _

_And with all of the strength she can muster, she walks out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>-[x]-<strong>

* * *

><p>Alberto raises his hand for another shot, but this time the bartender shakes his head. The older man collects his shot glass and gives a weak smile, "Sorry buddy, I'm going to have to cut you off. Do you want me to call you a cab?"<p>

Alberto thinks about putting up a fight. Hell, if any one deserves one more drink it's him. He just lost the love of his life, forever. But instead he simply shakes his head, "No, I'll walk." His words are slurred. He drops a hundred dollar bill down on the counter before pushing himself to his feet. He stumbles out of the bar, hoping that the cool, autumn air will sober him up, ever so slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>-[x]-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She looks beautiful in her wedding gown. Her fire-red hair is up in a pretty, messy up-do. A beaded headband holds the veil that covers her gorgeous face. He watches as she walks down the aisle and, for a moment, a smile curves his lips. <em>

_The ceremony is short, but beautiful. They say their own vows and the preacher asks if anyone has a reason the two should not be wed and for a moment he_ _**thinks **she is going to back down. He thinks she is going to run. For a moment he his heart begins to race and his eyes dart from her to the door, but her gaze never waivers. Her eyes are determined and her hands are clasped in his. Then they share their first kiss as husband and wife and he knows it is all over. _

_Alberto ducks out of the back, hoping no one notices the tears in his eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>-[x]-<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon he is back at his loft. The night air was of little help to him. He sheds his clothes and settles into a shower. As the water lolls over him, he closes his eyes. He can see her face, every inch of her body. He can picture every scar, mark and contour. She is the embodiment of beauty, both inside and out.<p>

And she is gone.

Once the water runs cold he turns it off and drapes a towel around his hips. He pours himself a glass of whiskey from the crystal decanter and settles onto the couch. He can see the stars and moon through the floor-to-ceiling windows, but for once they do not captivate him. He wonders where she is at that moment and if she is happy with _him. _

He nurses his drink, lost in nostalgia. Once the glass is dry he returns it to its home, a silver tray that Natalie bought him, and makes his way to his bedroom.

He dresses for bed and turns down the covers. He crawls beneath them and, at first, he closes his eyes, even though he knows that sleep will not come. He rolls onto his side and stares at the black velvet box atop his nightstand, containing the three karat diamond ring he bought for Natalie, the largest of the diamonds, a heart, surrounded by several smaller stones. He sighs.

She will never wear it now.

* * *

><p><strong>-[x]-<strong>

* * *

><p>Across town, Natalie slides on her black night gown and switches off the bathroom light. She knows that Jon is already asleep and is glad for it. She can't bare the idea of looking into his eyes and lying, not tonight of all nights.<p>

Tomorrow morning they leave for their romantic honeymoon in Cancun, but instead of feeling excitement, she feels nothing but dread.

She slides into bed next to her husband who is snoring quietly and stares at the man that she is going to spend the rest of her life with. A wave of guilt and fear and apprehension washes over her and she turns her back to him. The darkness envelopes her and she feels as though she is suffocating.

She takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. As a single star falls from the sky, she tells herself, that in time, she will forget the fevered gazes and the way he said her name. That soon she would not remember the way he touched her and the way her heart would flutter on the rare occasion he muttered the words _I love you. _This will all end, she is happy and she loves Jon, she tells herself.

But as she lays awake she realizes the bed feels cold, even with her husband lying next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>[an] <strong>I know this is on the shorter side, but I am honestly happy with the way it turned out. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Maybe, if inspiration strikes, I will write this couple again because I really enjoyed writing this one! As always reviews and favorites are amazing. I love to know that you guys enjoy my work. So thank you in advance. Also, don't be afraid to send me a PM if you would like to talk. I always love hearing from you guys! You are all amazing. #LotsOfLove – Danie.


End file.
